


Bitten & Secret Injury

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October prompts 2019 [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Zombie Apocalypse, thought of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day twenty-four for both goretober and whumptober.Chase struggles trying to decide what to do after getting injured by a zombie.





	Bitten & Secret Injury

**Author's Note:**

> So I used the prompt for both lists I’m working from for this day.

Pulling the sleeve of his shirt up, Chase looked at his wound. It was already bad and infected looking. How long did it usually take? How long did he have..? It hadn't even been two hours since it happened. When they had fled. He had told Stacy to take the kids and run. He'd catch up. But he'd been caught and had to fight his way free. One of them, some guy he thought looked familiar, grabbed his arm. Bit into his bicep. Chase had refrained himself from screaming. He sure had a strong grip for being dead. Chase had to shoot him to get him to let go. Then he ran. Not many followed after him.

It had bled only a little and not enough to soak through his shirt. So... he hid it. Told Stacy he was fine. But now? God, what was he going to do? There was a soft knock on the door and Chase quickly pulled his sleeve back down. “Chase?” Stacy spoke as she cracked the door open and peeked inside. He offered her a smile. “Are you okay? You've couped yourself up ever since we got here.”

“Yeah, sorry. I'm alright.” He lied, obviously.

Stacy sat down next to him on the bed. “We'll be okay. We'll find some place that's safe. And if not, then, we will always have each other.”

“Yeah... Yeah, you're right,” he told her, sounding more confident. “We'll always have each other.” Taking her hand he added, “Together always and forever.” It was the quote that they had engraved on their wedding bands. He remembered practically having to beg her to agree to get a band instead of some fancy ring.

“Always and forever,” she echoed before leaning forward and giving him a kiss.

When she broke the kiss, she asked him to come sit with her and their kids. “Um... I think, I'm gonna stay here and get some rest.”

“Chase...”

“Sorry, I'm just really worn out. Can you, just stay with the kids. Please?” With some reluctance Stacy agreed. With another kiss she left the room.

After a couple minutes past, Chase got up and began pacing the room. There had to be something he could do. Right? Anything so he wouldn't become one of those things. Then, suddenly, as realization hit him, Chase stopped. Reaching behind him he grabbed the handgun he always kept with him now. He slumped back down on the bed. Was that really the only way? He held the gun in his hands, trying to think of another option. Except he couldn't. It was an infection of the dead and there was no cure. The only way to stop it... Chase took a breathe and lifted the gun to his temple. He shut his eyes and told himself that this was the only way. Time ticked by slowly. Finally, he let out a sigh and lowered the weapon as he opened his eyes. He couldn't do it.

He wanted to scream. Throw something. But he just sat there. Slowly, he set the gun down next to him before he rested his head in his hands. What was going to happen to Stacy and his kids? Sam and Morgan. Who was going to look after them? They had traveled so far but had yet to find a safe place. He hoped that they still would.

Chase sat lost in his thoughts for awhile before he moved and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He knew there wasn't any reception but he hoped there was still some battery power left. There wasn't much time left for him, he knew this, so he wanted to do this now. Once the phone booted up he checked the power. 28 percent. Not much, but it should be enough. It had to be...

Morning came. Stacy hadn't seen Chase all night. She stayed with their kids as they slept, and she napped off-and-on. But now she could hear him shuffling around in the room. She decided to give him a little more time before she went to check on him. Pushing open the door, she called to him, “Chase. Is everything okay?” He turned at the sound of her voice. Her eyes widened. No... “Oh my god...” Stacy stumbled back, only to realize she should have shut the door when he started to shamble out of the room. Why? How did this happen?

“Dad?” Stacy pulled Morgan and Sam behind her. “Mom, what's wrong with dad?” Morgan asked, but Stacy couldn't bring herself to answer.

Stacy led them back towards the front door not taking her eyes off of Chase. Suddenly, there was a loud noise from the direction of the window. The bullet splintered the glass then shot through Chases' temple and hit the wall. He crumpled to the floor and Stacy screamed.


End file.
